


"I really don’t let myself cry in front of anybody"- Tommy Merlyn

by angelusmusicorum



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: Request from tumblr:May I request a story imagine about Tommy Merlyn with #5 from the prompt list: "I really don’t let myself cry in front of anybody"?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Au where Tommy survived and just moved away to escape everything

It was another long day at work and you honestly couldn't wait to get home to Tommy. Tommy Merlyn was genuinely the highlight of your day and you were thankful that you were the one that was coming home to him every night.

  
“Tommy, I'm home!” You closed the front door of the home you shared with your boyfriend with your foot, placing your keys on the table beside the door.

  
There was no reply which worried you. He was normally home by now.

  
“Tommy?” You slipped off your coat, placing it on the nearby chair before you wandered through each room to look for your lover. It was then, as you got closer to the bedroom you shared did you hear sniffles. You instantly ran into the room, worried.

  
Lo and behold, there he was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. His head snapped up at the sound of your footsteps, revealing his red eyes.

  
“Y/N! You're home.. I didn't expect you back so soon..” He sniffled, nose crinkling from the action. You quickly sat by his side, enveloping him into a hug. His arms snaked their way around your stomach, hugging you gently. Your hand found the the back of his head, stroking his hair slowly.

  
“What happened?”

  
“It's nothing- it's just..” Tommy sighed, breaking the hug. He raked a hand through his hair slowly, almost shaking. “I haven't exactly been honest with you..”

  
Your heart sped up, “About what?”

  
“About why I moved here.. About _me_.”

  
“W-What are you talking about? You're Tommy Merlyn. You have a knack for building things, you're smart and kind, and you moved here for a job..”

  
“That's.. Not really why. Do you remember when I told you about Starling City?”

  
“Yeah.. I wanted to go visit there but you said we should do something else..”

  
“That's where I'm from. My..” He swallowed roughly, “-dad owns the company Merlyn Global Group.. I'm a billionaire trustafarian.. The reason why I moved here was because I found out that my dad was trying to destroy this entire neighborhood- to murder everyone in it all for revenge.”

  
“Why didn't you tell me the truth?”

  
He chuckled, an empty sound coming out which gave you shivers. “I knew from the beginning that you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.. What was I supposed to- scare you off before I could even get the chance to be with you?”

  
You cupped his cheeks so he would look at you in the eyes. “I love you, Tommy. Never doubt that. I'm with you through thick and thin.”

  
“And I love you.” He said seriously, holding your hand to his cheeks.

  
“What brought this on?”

  
“He found me.. Found out about us.. He wants to meet you..”

  
“Okay, let's meet him..”

  
“Why would you agree so quickly?”

  
“Because I love you. We're in this together and if he wants to meet me then I'm not going to run away scared. You mean everything to me. Plus.. How could I pass up the chance to see how your childhood was?” You attempted to lighten the mood.

  
He laughed, thankfully a little happier. "I- uh- really don’t let myself cry in front of anybody.." He wiped any tears that remained away.

  
You smirked, placing a kiss onto his lips, “I'm not just ‘anybody’ though.. I'm the one that's going to be spending the rest of my life with you.”


End file.
